Beyond Precure!
Beyond Pretty Cure! '''Created on July 22nd 2017. Is about 4 Intelligent Girl learning the values of becoming a Precure. This series is based off teaching and educating there viewers. Themes bases include Movies, City, and learning. Living a life at a city!?!?!!!!! Stay tone for more updates coming. '''Plot Deep in the universe, flew a planet named Borisan. On Borisan was known for the planet that never goes to sleep. On this world was the most popular city that ruled all, known as Reflect City. Reflect City was the grandest city of all. The city was ruled by the Yattaumino's. Their daughter Aiko long to be handed down the business and become the next Queen of Borisan. The High-end Mafia were making their final attack to take control over the Planet. Fear of the endangerment of their daughter Aiko, was sent to a safe secluded planet with safe environments to live in, Earth. As they do Reo, yattaumino's assistant, was sent with her to keep watch over Aiko, along with the cities Traditional Treasure. The Traditional Treasure holds the power of the new age. Whoever holds it can control the city and even more. Now living in Kagugi hopefully never to be found. Attending her new school she meets Narumi, who together become the Legendary Warriors known as Precure. Fighting together against the High-End Mafia. Cure Present and Acquaint fight as Beyond Precure! Characters * Yataumino Aiko '/ '''Cure Present '(キュ未来 Kyua Purezento) Aiko is a wealthy girl full of money and riches. She is very competitive and highly educated. Due to her living in a new world she is blind to what is around her. Yet she mostly enjoys the movies that have to offer. Her alter ego is known as Cure Present obtaining the power of the Pink Card. * 'Mitsuki Narumi '/ 'Cure Acquaint '(キュ聖なる Kyua Ekwānto) Narumi is a witty and energetic girl she is the schools reading and band club and has a strong sense of justice. She loves and enjoys challenges and competitive (like Aiko). Her Alter Ego is known as Cure Acquaint obtaining the power of the Blue Card. * 'Hoshimi Fujiko '/ 'Cure Desire '(キュタロイヤル Kyua Dezerā) Fujiko was once a member of High-End Mafia. After her brainwashing she become a member and friend to Beyond Precure. Fujiko is a serious and up tight character with alot of straightforward sarcasm. She may look angry and always upset but don't let that stop people from knowing the kindness she has. Her alter ego is known as Cure Desire obtaining the power of the Purple Card * 'Kagaya Taiyo '/ 'Cure Worthy '(キュタ Kyua Hoase) Taiyo is ego about herself, Student body president. She is a beautiful girl and never gives up when there is something important to her. She thrives on an audience and love attention. Thus she can transform into Cure Worthy obtaining the power of the White Card '''High-End Mafia * Francis Beesly/ Nickname: '"'Franky" '(フランシスベゼリー /N:フランキー Furanshisu Buresuli/N: Furankī) Franky is full of himself, he is the most high maintenance and preppiest member of the Generals. There is nothing more he loves to do but flaunt about himself. Besides that he is one of the Bosses trusted member. * '''Barbara Valentine/ Nickname: "Heartache" '(バーバラバレンタイン /N: 心配 Bābara Varentain/N: Hātoaku) Barbara is the prettiest woman of all the High-End Members. But dont be fooled she is a strong leader and takes no for an answer. There is nothing more she loves than a man who well do her every biding. * '''Jubo Gambino/ Nickname:"Bronze" '''(ヴィンセントガンビーノ /N:ブロンズ Vu~insento ganbīno/N: buronzu) Bronze has a huge passion for food. He may have a calm personality but he is full of ambition and can take on any punch. He is also the heaviest of the group. * '''Damarshals Damarshal's are the monsters of the season, they are possessed in dark items (depending on the user) used to transform a persons way of living in to there darkest desires and portrays that dark desire into a figure of evil. Aurora Empire * Reo''' (未来 Reo) Reo is a young adult assistant to the trade mark tower, owned by the Yogen's. Due to that he was chosen to take care of Kiyomi and to keeps her out of harm. He is took the roll as Kiyomi's cousin. Akio is a charming organized guy. * 'Umo '(ザムー UMū ) Umo has an appearance of a seal Umo is AIko's pet.. He doesn't talk but Aiko can read what she is saying. '''Items * Central Module The Transformation devise that is the embodiment of their self for the Exquisite Cards to charge the transformation. Aiko and Narumi share a transformation device due to Franky breaking it apart. * Exquisite Cards The Exquisite Cards are this series Transformation device, Known as Reflection Empires most prized possession. It is a Traditional Treasure that is handed down from the Yataumino Family as a Historical Artifact that fought them into winning the land Reflection Kingdom. After the summon of a Precure duo the shard cracked into 4 perfect pebbles, known as Exquisite Cards. The Pebble must be near the Traditional Treasure to be activated. * Traditional Treasure The Traditional Treasure is a Chest that held the Exquisite Pebbles and kept them locked up from thief's and Unfortunate souls. After the awakening of the Exquisite Pebbles the chests power has been release. The Traditional Treasure is the source of warmth over the city, and the key source of the Precure Transformation Sequence '-English' * Duo Transformation ''' '''Both: '''Purchasing item, (Module: Wonderful choice) Precure Switch On! '''Cure Present: '''Bringing forth justice '''Cure Acquaint: '''and the power we hold '''Cure Present: '''Cure Present! '''Cure Acquaint: '''Cure Acquaint! '''Both: '''The Ideal Duo, We are Beyond Precure! * '''Group Transformation All: Purchasing item, (Module: Wonderful choice) Precure Switch On! Cure Present: ' '''Cure Acquaint: ' '''Cure Present: Cure Present! Cure Acquaint: '''Cure Acquaint! '''Cure Desire: ?? , Cure Desire! Cure Worthy: ??, Cure Worthy! All: And now, Ladies and Gentlemen we proudly introduce! Beyond Precure! Attacks * Cure Present and Cure Acquaint '''(Cure Present's and Acquaint's Duo Attack):' '''Cure Present:' Cure Acquaint: Cure Present: 'Darkness we call upon you '''Cure Acquaint: '''Render on to us your despair '''Both: ' Grant us the power to this Duo, Precure Twin Suite Encore! * 'Cure Present '(Cure Present Single Attack):' '''Cure Present: '''Overwhelm the power to the Precure of Thoughts, Precure Elegant Scraper * '''Cure Acquaint '(Cure Acquaint Single Attack):' '''Cure Acquaint: '''Overwhelm your power to the Precure of Wishes, Precure Falling Sky * '''Cure Desire '(Cure Desire Single Attack):' '''Cure Desire: '''Overwhelm your power to the Precure of Music, Precure Marvelous Orchestra! * '''Cure Worthy ' (Cure Worthy Single Attack) Cure Worthy: '''Overwhelm your power to the Precure Guardian, Precure Beautiful Service! * '''Group Attack: 'All: '''O City, listen to our call, summon the traditional power and lend it to the Precure! '''Cure Present/Acquaint: ' 'Cure Present: ' 'Cure Acquaint: ' 'Cure Desire: ' 'Cure Worthy: ' '''All: '''Precure Nostalgic Action! '''Monster: '''Cut! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime